


Armor

by Chogisad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kyungsoo is a knight, M/M, Sehun is the crown prince, so of course chaos has to ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogisad/pseuds/Chogisad
Summary: Sehun is the crown prince and Kyungsoo can't stand the sight of him frowning.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote last year for a tumblr prompt. Hope y'all like it!

For as long as he can remember, Sehun loved the summer carnivals. They were lively, and they were loud, and despite the guard's wishes, he liked to get lost in the chaos of it all. He loved the stands full of local crafts, and the common people loved the praise of the crown prince. 

When someone tries to poison his dinner, the entire castle goes on lockdown. He's confined to his room, every meal is tested, and all visitors are barred from entering.

On the day the king tells him he can't attend the festivities, Sehun considers renouncing the crown altogether. He's angry and his resentful remarks can be heard throughout the stone hallways of the castle but the king-- on the orders of the queen--is infallible. As Sehun nears his 24th birthday, the danger is too great. They have too many enemies. Sehun can't always be so selfish.

"Trade places with me, Kyungsoo," Sehun groans into his pillow. The high knight leans against the door, watching the sad prince with pity.

"Babysitting a melodramatic brat all day isn't necessarily any better," Kyungsoo says, and he sidesteps the cushion Sehun flings at him.

"Seriously. Be the crown prince, Soo. You can lounge all day, and I'll go out there and protect the kingdom." 

Kyungsoo can't help but smile a little. He grew up with Sehun. They were both being trained for very different things-- one would take the crown, the other would protect it-- but their classes often coincided. Kyungsoo was present for all of Sehun's weaponry training. He saw the way Sehun's long, elegant fingers grew to master a bow and arrow, the way he could hit a speck of dust if he really tried. His skills with daggers and blades were impressive too-- deadly even-- yet when it came to swords, the chosen weapon of all knights, Sehun was more of a danger to himself than to an opponent.

"You couldn't brandish a sword to save your life, Sehunnie." Kyungsoo remarks, trying to lighten the mood, and Sehun only frowns deeper.

Kyungsoo can't stand the sight of Sehun's unhappiness. He grew up alongside Sehun, training and protecting him. He grew up aroudn the young prince's contagious laugh, his charming smile, his loyalty, his knack for bringing out the best in people. When those details, those integral parts that make up the prince, are astray, even Kyungsoo is thrown off balance.

He knows he shouldn't. He knows he'd be breaking rules and codes and LAWS, but Sehun's smile loses some of its shine and it feels like the entire castle is grieving with him. Kyungsoo can't help himself.

"Run away with me." He proposes, looking down at Sehun, who's curling into himself on the bed.

"What?"

"I said, run away with me-- at least for a few hours."

Sehun narrows his eyes, distrust creeping into the amber irises and Kyungsoo hurries to elaborate.

"I know you love the lighting ceremony at the end of the festival. If you can make up an excuse as to why you'll be in your room all night, I'll escort you to the village and you won't have to miss it. We'll only be away a few hours."

Sehun blinks a few times before he's jumping to his feet. He tackles Kyungsoo in a hug and the older boy is forced to remind Sehun that they aren't kids anymore, that Sehun is a lot taller now. The younger boy ignores him and squeezes him tight.

"You're amazing. You're actually amazing." Sehun says, smiling so brightly Kyungsoo vaguely wonders if his face might hurt from it. 

That night, Sehun feigns a headache and as the stars begin to appear, they make their way to the village on horse back. Kyungsoo knows in the dark he won't be recognized as easily but he still forces Sehun into black robes. He still hands him a bow and a notch of arrows. He still double checks the prince has a dagger notched on his belt.

They mingle between the villagers and Kyungsoo knows Sehun will make a great king one day. There are still people selling goods and Sehun is charming. He keeps his head down but his compliments honest, and everywhere he goes, people are left smiling. When a little girl stares up at him with awe and recognition, Kyungsoo panics. Rather than hiding, Sehun kneels in front of her.

"Hello there," he says brightly, bowing his head to her. Kyungsoo only watches with curiosity.

"Hello," her voice is small, unbelieving.

"Can you keep a secret for me sweetie?" Sehun asks and she nods.

"I'm here on a mission for the king. Can you help me stay hidden?"

Her nod is more excited, brown eyes twinkling in the lamp light.

"Where will the lighting ceremony take place?" 

She points north and Sehun curtsies, solemn and royal.

"Thank you. The king and I owe you a great favor." He says, placing three gold coins in her palm. 

"Now get home safely for me, okay?" He motions her away, and the little girl bows once more before they lose her in the crowd.

"Did you just bribe a child?" Kyungsoo asks, unsure if he should be impressed or appalled. 

Sehun shrugs. "I'm sure I'll have to do a lot worse as king," he says, jokingly, but Kyungsoo recognizes the edge in his voice.

They find a spot to watch the ceremony by the edge of the trees. Kyungsoo tries to focus, but his nerves are on edge. There are a lot of people, a lot of shadows, and despite the festivities, something sharper, almost ominous, rests in the air.

For a split second, however, Kyungsoo forgets his worries as his eyes fall upon the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Sehun outshines every lantern floating toward the heavens. He's smiling in wonder, entranced by the glitter and gleam of the lights, by the laughter and delight of the people he'll rule over one day. His eyes are alight with awe, and Kyungsoo watches as the dazed prince reaches for the lanterns, reaches for a little bit of their freedom. 

"Its time to go, Sehun." Kyungsoo has to remind the prince a while later. The prince understands; he knows even these good moments are momentary. He knows the privilege of the crown is also a weight. His smile is grateful, but downcast, and Kyungsoo wishes he could do more.

"Soo, I got you something." Sehun interjects before they reach their horses. From his cloak, he pulls out a small figurine and Kyungsoo's eyes widen.

Every detail is intricate, the tiny knight made from a rich, dark wood. Even in the dim lighting of the waning festival, Kyungsoo can make out his own distinct crest on the armor, the emblem reserved solely for the High Knight.

"I guess the villagers got tired of carving me," Sehun jokes. Kyungsoo takes the figurine and smiles, wide, because he recognizes the wood. Sehun's chamber was mysteriously littered with the dark shavings before the dinner incident. He doesn't mention it and instead, bows to the prince.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo says, his voice deep, appreciative. 

Their trek back to the castle is slower than from, with the stars as their only source of light. Kyungsoo is on edge because despite the quiet of the forest, something stirs in the air and the back of his neck prickles, like a foreign gaze has locked onto the two of them. 

It all happens in an instant.

The horses neigh loudly just as the arrow misses Sehun by mere inches. His stallion, frightened, knocks him to the forest floor just as three cloaked figures appear out of the shadows.

"SEHUN, RUN!" Kyungsoo yells, before he upholsters his sword and meets the first assailant. 

The moon bares witness to the clashes of silver. Sehun runs through the forest, his heart rampaging in his chest, begging him to go back to Kyungsoo. It’s the pull of loyalty, the pull of commitment, but Sehun knows Kyungsoo would never forgive him.

"IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU. KEEP GOING." Kyungsoo shouts and the forest echoes with the clangs of metal, with the crashing of armor. As he runs, Sehun reaches for his bow and he reaches for an arrow. He pushes forward and then whips around, kneeling, before his first arrow whizzes through the air. Its driven by instinct, driven by a need to protect, and it finds a clear target.

Sehun is about to notch another arrow when someone tackles him from behind. He rolls on the forest floor and goes for his dagger. The stranger is bigger than him, brute force and no tactic, and Sehun's body moves on muscle memory-- duck, hit, slash, side step, kneel. 

But everything stops when Sehun hears Kyungsoo's cry of pain. His heart stutters, and the man takes the opportunity. His fist comes in contact with Sehun, and the breath gets knocked out of him. His vision turns hazy and a triumphant smile snakes across the stranger's face as he picks up Sehun's dagger, intent on delivering a final blow.

The man's arm slashes through the air, and Sehun can't do anything but close his eyes. The impact never comes and Sehun gazes upon a bleeding Kyungsoo, standing above the dead stranger. Kyungsoo drops his sword, and holds his arm, grimacing in pain. 

"Y-you’re bleeding," Sehun whispers, eyes wide and fearful. He's still a little disoriented but he makes out the way Kyungsoo nods before he's motioning to the weapons littering the forest floor.

"Grab your bow. We need to get back to the castle. There could be more of them on the way." Kyungsoo grits out, and Sehun grabs what he can. He swings Kyungsoo's good arm over his shoulder and they stumble through the trees. Sehun tries not to think about how much blood Kyungsoo's losing, about the bodies they left behind, about the utter chaos that is about to ensue. Instead, he whispers reassurances to Kyungsoo, tells him he'll take the blame, that everything will be okay, that they'll be safe, and even Kyungsoo knows Sehun is also reassuring himself.

Half the guard gets sent out to scout the woods for any remaining traitors when the news breaks out. Sehun is present as Commander Junmyeon apologizes to the king for the actions of his knight. Sehun can't hold his tongue and after a lengthy lecture from both his parents, he's sent back to isolation.

He sneaks out hours later to visit Kyungsoo in the infirmary.

"The good news is, you get to keep your job," Sehun says as he plops down on Kyungsoo's bed. The high knight is pale, but alive, and still manages to try and shoo the young prince away.

"The bad news is, I'm still grounded." and like before, Sehun is pouting.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, even if the movement makes him dizzy.

"You're not being grounded. You're being protected." He points out, fully aware that it'll make no difference to his royal stubbornness. 

Sehun goes quiet and Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly.

"About before," Sehun's voice changes; it's shy, and his cheeks glow with a pink hue. "Thank you for saving my life."

Kyungsoo nods in response. "You don't have to thank me. That's literally my job."

Sehun frowns, exasperated. "You're not supposed to say that."

Kyungsoo doesn't understand the hit and miss at romance.

"But that's the truth…. As High Knight of Exordium, my job is literally to protect and serve the crow-"

"Oh, shut up." Sehun says, and without warning, he kisses Kyungsoo.

Its sudden and Kyungsoo's eyes are wide in surprise before he eases into the feel of Sehun's lips. Soft and warm, just like the prince, Kyungsoo can't help but notice that his heart is beating faster than it did in any battle.

But that's something he'll worry about later.

\-----------


End file.
